Kai Kermit
Appearance Kai is the kind of guy who doesn't like to hear much of the outside world, just sounds ugly to him, so he usually has a pair of headphones on that block out the noise. Due to this he's learned to read lips as well. Besides that he wears a black jacket with a yellow trim. Under this jacket he'd usually be wearing a simple plain white T-shirt, along with black jeans to compliment the shirt and jacket, combat boots on his feet as well. Personality Kai is an extremely shy person, until you get to know him that is. Although he does have a problem with his speech as he is only capable of the word "quack." although he does understand English perfectly and is able to read the lips of people speaking the English language, he can only say quack. So most of the time you have to guess what he's saying unless he writes it down. History Born of an English decent he comes from England, although you wouldn't be able to tell due to his language barrier of. "quack." He was born here on December 5th on a cold night in a hellish blizzard. On this night his father would of supposedly gotten caught in the storm and died before he could meet his son, leaving him as a bastard who never knew the love of a father. But he never let that get him down, as far as he was concerned his mother was all he needed to be happy. This all being before they found out about his speech impairment that only allowed him to say one word. This word being "quack." obviously once he got into school he couldn't speak to the other kids and he grew shy as kids bullied him all to often about his speech impairment as he grew up he became detached from the kids at school, he'd developed the bad habit of not listening to peoples voices and just reading their lips, this took months of course to perfect but he can read lips pretty well. Relationships The only relationship he truly has developed so far is the one with his mother, as she is kind of the person who brought him into this world, and has taken care of him by herself all of his life. Quirk and techniques Kai's quirk allows him to discharge sound off of his body, mainly his hands as that's the easiest to discharge from, this quirk he is capable of shooting off high frequency's at that of 5K+ HZ if he tried to go Lower than that it would likely rumble his body and cause physical damage to himself, And if he were to try and go about 15K HZ he'd likely kill himself at this age. (15) extended use would result in him likely throwing off his equilibrium and cause extreme nausea and vomiting, not to mention possible brain damage if he continued after this, and if continuing beyond this, death. Rank Student Stats Equipment Equipment wise he doesn't need much as he emits sound from the pores of his body, allowing him to shoot them at high frequencies outward, of course there are limits to this. If he does it wrong it's highly possible for him to kill himself and the others around him, besides this he does like to keep a pair of stun sticks on him just in case some body get's to close. Trivia Extremely sensitive when people get angry with him and is susceptible to crying since he has little to no way to defend himself with his words. Besides this he hates hats with bills on them as he feels like a duck when he has it on. As well as he is scared of heavy snow and iced over lakes. Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related * Jobs/Missions * Training * Approved by The Great Admin in the Sky